


Mr. CEO

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Assistant Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Louis." He says my name. I'm still pressed up against him, my breath quickening by the second."Yes?" I say breathlessly. He places his hand in my hair."Do you honestly think I give a fuck about what's professional or not?" He asks me.





	1. Chapter One

I shut my computer, it seems like the one hundred time, this week in disappointment. Why can't I find a job? This is ridiculous. Is it that hard to find a job in California? I take that back yes, it is hard to find a job in California.

"Screw it." I mumbled. Putting my head on my glass table. I know just the thing to solve my problems, food.

Food solves all my problem. I'm not fat, at least I don't think I am.

As soon as my hand touches the handle to my fridge my best friend walks through the door blasting music, as usual.

Seriously again Zayn? I laugh to myself.

"I ONLY CALL YOU WHEN ITS HALF PASSS FIVE THE ONLY TIME..." He stops to find me staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey I didn't realize you would still be up." Zayn says, he pulls his headphones from his ear, I'm starting to think he needs to go to the doctor for a check-up. Hell, I might even take him.

"It’s only 8:30 Zayn, and I'm pretty sure you woke up the neighbors."

"So, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Well I was hungry." Looking at the fridge in longing to see what I can find.

He laughs. "Want to order a pizza?"

I smile at what He said. Even better.

"Sure."

"Are you okay you seem out of your element."

"Yeah I'm fine..." I trail off. I peek back at him, and he raises his eyebrows “Louis.”. I know this look, resting my head against the door handle and with a sigh.

I tell him. "Okay fine. I can't find a job."

"It’s okay, you'll find one," He says, trying to sooth me.

"It’s not," I say shaking my head. "It's been a year since I've been out of college, I should have been had a job."

"It's not the end of the world you know that right?" Zayn questions. It might as well be in the end of mine.

He opens the freezer, taking out a water bottle that I placed there in hour ago, so they could be cold at least.

"Easy for you to say, you have a job," I state out to him, he doesn't know the struggle can get real.

"You can thank my parents for that one," He tells me, taking a sip of his water.

"That's not true, you do a great job by yourself."

"I know," He says, running his hand through his hair, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I guess I have to stay on the lookout for a job."

"I'll keep a look out for you if you want."

"Thank you."

"I'm bored," Zayn says, resting his elbows on the counter and putting his head in his hands, looking at me.

I look him like he’s gone completely. "Then do something fun," I state out, going to sit on a stool next to him.

"Like what?" He says, acting like he doesn't know what to and I don't know why he's asking me, I don't go out that much.

"You should know I don’t know anything about fun.” I say, laughing slightly but in all fairness I know it was to cover up the embarrassment I felt.

"Oh, I know," He says, laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim dramatically, knowing he's kidding... Sort of.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," He says, holding his hands up in defeat.

Zayn then looks excited and suddenly he grabs hold of my hand.

"You know what we need?" He asks, I lean back from him, giving him a look.

"What?" I ask back

"A boy’s night out!" He says, excitedly, _oh no_.

"But what about the pizza?" I whine.

"We'll do that another time," He says.

I was about to argue about that and realizing that's stupid I drop my shoulders.

"Okay," I sigh in defeat.

"Good now let's get ready," He says happily.

He releases me and grabs his things and then goes to his room and I go to mine. Let's see what he plans on this ridiculous night and I laugh at the thought, shutting my door.

Going into my room, I go straight into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, once I'm done I grab my towel hanging on the rod wrapping it around my waist, stepping out of the shower.

I go to my bedroom, putting on my boxers, then shoving my legs into some shorts and throwing on a tank top, to prepare for the night. Going to my closet to see if I have anything to wear.

Going through all my clothes realizing that most of my stuff was for when I get a job, or just regular everyday clothes, causing me to sigh in defeat.

I open my door and I yell out. "Zayn, I have nothing to wear!"

"That's why I have a closet, Duh!" He yells from his room.  
Well okay then.

Making my way to his room and I already see two outfits laid out on his bed.

"Choose one." He says walking out from his bathroom.

"I like the one on the left," I say. "Good choice, go on put it on," He urges me.

"Okay, Okay" I raise my hands in defeat. I take the outfit consisting of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and then rush out of the room.

Putting the clothes down on my bed, I go back into the bathroom, looking to see what I could possibly do to it. My hair is usually always in a fringe, so I decide to mix it up and use my hands to put it up.

Examining myself, I walk out of my bathroom, back into my bedroom.

I change into the clothes carefully. The jeans are skin tight, making my bum stick out more and the t-shirt is a bit baggy against my body.  
  


Without warning Zayn barges into my room, "Well look at you."

"Do I look okay?" I ask, he looks at me like I had grown two heads.

"Okay? you look hot!" I blushed.

He leaves soon after, needing to finished getting ready.

Looking at myself through my long mirror that is hanging on my door, I give a small smile, the boy in the mirror copying my movement, causing me to laugh at my idiocy, I mean it is me after all. I slip on my black vans, grabbing my phone and wallet.

Leaving my bedroom and I make my way to Zayn's room, giving him door a small knock, letting him know that I'm coming in, knowing that he knows it's me -after all we are the only two in the house. I see him fumbling with his zipper causing me to release laugh and walk over to him, zipping him up.

"Thank you."

"What would you do without me," I say, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." He turns to face me and his eyes widen.

"Tell me why your still single?" He questions and I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe I haven't met him yet," I say.

"You might see him tonight," He says, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah hopefully," I say, doubting it.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yeah let me just grab my things," He tells me.

"I'll meet you in the living room," I say.

"Okay," He says.

I walk out of his room and I go into the living room. A few minutes later Zayn walks out, and he grabs his keys.

"Ready?" He questions.

"Ready."

We walk out of our apartment and we get into his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"It’s a surprise," He says.

I give him a look and he laughs as he pulls away, driving to our destination. Blasting music on the way, after tonight he really needs to go to the doctor and I laugh, joining in with him.


	2. Chapter Two

"Are we there yet?" I ask. Zayn doesn't answer but he soon parks the car and he looks at me.

"Yep." He replies, and he steps out of the car and walking like he owns the place.

How can he be so confident? I didn't even know the answer myself.

And I step out of the car and I am stunned on what I see, and I quickly half run to Zayn.

"Zayn, can we afford to get in?" I question.

"Of course, I have connections." And I look at him in questioning, with who?

As we walk up to the bodyguard that is holding a red velvet rope.

"How much to get in?" Zayn says getting straight to the point.

"250" The Bodyguard says. "Done." he says handing him the 250. I gap at him like a fish.

"Close your mouth were outside you might catch a fly." He says, putting his index finger below my chin to close it. I didn't even know he carried money like that but I guess it’s just me.  As we enter I hear music blasting in my eardrums.

'2 Am Adrian Marcel ft Sage the Gemini'. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I’m going to be here until two fooling with Zayn.

Zayn then pulls me to a table, that looks like a booth and he sets his stuff down, hiding it and grabs mine too and does the same. Last time he left his stuff out in the open and somebody decide to take his things.

"Let's go," I hear him say over the music. He pulls me on to the dance floor and he starts swaying his hips and I join him as we sing along with a bunch of other people doing the same. The next song comes on and everybody starts jumping and me and Zayn do the same, not knowing what the song is called.

Then a slow medium song comes on and Zayn and I look around to see people dancing with each other and we decide to leave the dance floor.

I then look around for a little bit, taking in my surroundings, I see people upstairs and my eyes travel around.

Then I see him.

He is in a section with a bunch of other people I assume are his friends and a bunch of women too.

He is looking down, he looks up and he sits his glass on the table.

He then looks around, and his eyes connect with mine.

He looked at me, and he just stared, I can see his mouth moving I guess he's talking to someone, He then gets up not breaking eye contact with me, I then look away, not wanting to look at him much longer than I already am. I make my way to the bar with Zayn by my side.

I look back to where the man was sitting but he's gone, giving a small frown, wondering where he went.

The Bartender approached us "What can I get you two." I look at Zayn.

"Two Margaritas, please."

"Add that to my tab." a deep husky voice chimes in. I look to my left and see him, and he looks at me and gives a small smirk.

Of course, Zayn has to say something "And you are?" he asks.

"I'm Harry Styles and you are?" I look down, searching from where I know a Harry Styles... where have I heard that from?

"Zayn Malik." Zayn answers.

"And you?" I look up and see the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Hmm, what a beautiful name."

I blush slightly. But quickly recover, well at least tried.

"Thank you" I say back. I look away as the bartender comes back with our drinks "Here you go lads."

And he walks away to take the next customer.

"Do you want to dance?" I'm thinking he was talking to Zayn, but when I look up I see him looking at me. I gulp, "Me?"

He lets out a chuckle "Yes, you sweetheart" my heart swells. "Okay, sure."

He holds his hand out to me. And I accept it, ignoring the tingling sensation I get from his touch. He says something to the D.J and the D.J changes the music back to a slow song.

Really? I don't slow dance. This is going to be embarrassing. I see a few couples come together in an embrace and I'm glad I'm just not the only one.

We make our way to the dance floor and I can feel daggers are being thrown at my back from the stares I'm getting from the women and woman that envy me.

I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him. And I feel my cheeks heat up from how close I am to him.

"Do you go out often?" He asked me, spinning me and bringing me back to him. I give a small shrug as we both sway together, me being careful not the step on his feet.

"Not really, tonight is more like a boy’s night out, you know to clear our heads, well mine anyways." I mumble to last part to myself.

"What do you need to clear your head about?" He asks, titling his hand slightly.

I don't answer, and give a small sigh.

"What is it?" He sounds like he cares.

"I can't find a job." I answer.

He looks like he's deep in thought. Then he twirls me again and half-dips me as the song comes to an end sadly. He stands me back up and looks down at me I then look from the corner of my eye to see Zayn rushing towards us.

"Louis, we have to go!" Zayn says abruptly. What the hell.

"Why? What’s Wrong?" I said back just as quick.

"I'll tell you later, but we have to go!" He says it like he is pleading with me. What did he do this time?

"O-Okay." He hands me my things, that we left at the booth, and he takes hold of my hand and I release Harry's hand as he literally pulls me out of the club.

I look back and I see the last of Harry Styles, his eyes look like their pleading with me to stay. And I wish I could.

 

-

 

I toss and turn thinking about him. Why am I thinking about him? I sigh as I turn my head into my pillow.

"Louis!" Zayn calls. What now? I roll off the bed already missing its warmth.

I make my way out of the bedroom to go to the living room were Zayn is sitting on the couch the computer in his lap.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come check this is out!" He exclaims. I rush over to him and I sit down

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look," He points at the screen. I look at the screen and in bold print it says

 **'Styles Enterprise Building CEO is Hiring’** My heart drops.

"You should sign up for an interview." Zayn says.

"I don't know if I want to."

"What do you mean you don't want too?" He looks at me puzzled.

"I mean what if it is the same man two nights ago."

"Do you want a job?" Zayn asks.

"Yes but-"

"And am I showing you something that can give you a job?"

"Yes but-" I try to continue

"Then you need to sign up for an interview no more buts."

He hands me the computer. "Fill out this application."

"Alright," I say.

I fill out the application. I hand lingers on the send button 1,2,3 I press send. Now I must wait to see if I get accepted...  


-

 

"LOUIS WAKE UP!" Zayn yells, I wake up startled.

"What is the apartment on fire?" Really? That's my first conclusion.

"No silly, you got the interview you need to wake up!"

"I got the interview?" I ask, still tired.

"Yes, you need to get up it's 8:30 and your interview is at 9:30."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I sort of went through you emails...but that's not the point you need to start getting ready." He says, kind of guilty. But I don't mind it.

I jump out of bed and rush to my bathroom. I take a quick shower and I brush my teeth and wash my face.

Now to tame the beast and that is my hair being mixed is hard sometimes.

By time I'm done with everything it is 8:55. I walk out my bathroom and into my bedroom and I already see an outfit put together.

"THANK YOU, ZAYN!" I yell to him.

"YOU’RE WELCOME!" He yells back.

I giggle. I put on my white button up and my black dress pants, then turning to grab shoes that Zayn laid out for me.

As soon as I was done I made my way out of my bedroom.

"Okay I'm ready." I say.

"Here," He says, and he tosses me his car keys.

"Thanks?" I say puzzled. I have my own car but then again I don't have a GPS.

I grab my wallet, phone and keys then when I’m set I walk out. Hopefully this isn't the same man two nights ago... Maybe it is and I'm okay with that.

 

-

 

'You have reached your destination' The GPS says.

"Yeah I did!" I say to the GPS. Did I just talk to the GPS?

I check my watch I have 5 minutes to get into the building. I get out of the car and I make my way into the building to the reception lady.

"Excuse me" She looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"How may I help you?"

"Um I'm here for an interview with Mr. Styles."

"Oh! Three people have just arrived please make your way to elevator and press level 75."

Why does she sound like a robot? It's probably because she gets bored of having to talk to strangers every day and she knows what to say.

I give her a small smile "Thank You." I make my way to the elevators I step in and press Level 75. And I wait.

The doors slowly open and I step out. There is another reception lady.

"How may I help you?" Here we go again.

"I'm here for an interview with Mr. Styles, I believe."

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

"Uh yes?"

"Your meeting with Mr. Styles is in two minutes please wait until Miss. Witmore is finish-". She is cut off by a lady walking out with her cleavage showing and her pencil skirt.

She looks angry. She must be Miss. Witmore.

"Mr Tomlinson, Mr. Hale will see you now."

"O-Okay" I stutter. I make my way to the door and I take a deep breath. And I open the door. The man is standing looking out the window he looks lost in thought.

"Sit." He orders. Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I sit down as he turns.

It’s him.

Harry Styles. I let out a small gasp. He looks unfazed at first, but his eyes look over me. 'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me' I chant in my head.

"Louis..."

Damn.

"Harry..." I say back, nodding in his direction.

He sits down. "So, you need a job?".

 _Isn't that why I’m here?_ I say to myself.

I awkwardly laugh to fill in my silence. "Yes, I guess I do."

He looks like he is studying me. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, fidgeting in my seat and he sighs before asking questions of his own.

He tilts his head to the side, eyeing me "How were you in school?"

Well this should be easy.

"My grades were fine I have a 4.0 GPA, some would say I was a nerd."

He gives a small smirk.

"What do you think you work best at?" He asks.

"Well, I'm good with computers and people, sometimes. So, a little bit of both I would say." I answer him.

"What do you do on your free time?" He asks me, I hope he doesn't think I go out to parties, that wouldn't be good.

"I like to read, and I stay at home mostly, unless I'm forced against my will." I answer him honestly.

"Drugs?" He asks, and I shake my head no rapidly, I would never, that’s like putting death right to my lips.

"I'm only asking because you can say one thing, but later down the road, I could find out and I wouldn't want to fire you. Would I?"

"I would hope not sir." I answer back.

He nods again. "Would you be my personal assistant if I asked you too?"

Um excuse me? Can he repeat that?

"Ah I mean I guess I could be." I answer back hesitantly. "That's a high paying job."

He agrees with me on that. "If you are up for it, you're hired."

I suck in a deep breath at his words.

What? Just like that?

"O-Okay" I stutter.

"You start tomorrow at 8:30 sharp, don't be late."

"Yes, Sir" I stand up and so does he.

"It was nice seeing you again Louis- Mr. Tomlinson." I give a small nod agreeing with him.

"Likewise, Mr. Styles." I hold my hand out, and he accepts my hand. My hand felt like it had caught on fire probably due to how cold it is in here, but it could be a reaction to him. I pull away from him, giving him a slight nod and I walk out of his office.

What will happen now?

 

-

 

"Zayn!" I rush into the apartment.

"What?" He says running towards me.

"Guess what?" I say sadly. His face falls, well good I want him to believe I didn't get the job.

"You didn't get the job?"

"Of course," I let my head fall and I can see him about to secure his arms around me before I stop him last minute grabbing onto his arms "I DID!"

"Oh my god!" He starts jumping up and down and of course I join him, after all this is an exciting moment and no more broke Louis. ****

"Okay, let's calm down." He says, fanning himself.

He really needs to get into shape.

"Okay so tell me everything." He says dragging me to the couch.

"I'm going to be his personal assistant. And-"

"You're his personal assistant!"

I cover his mouth. "Yes" I say giggling, he is more excited than I am.

"And I must be there tomorrow at 8:30 sharp don't be late," I say trying to mock his deep husky voice.

"Alright well let's order some food and go to sleep." He says yawning.

"Alright can we please I have pizza like you promised later?" I say pleading.

"Louis it's not even night time."

So, what was his point?

I can tell he is looking at my facial expression and he laughs before saying the words I wanted to hear most. "Of course."

“Oh, and Zayn?" I say.

"Yeah?" He answers back.

"He is the same man from the club." I say, and I walk into the kitchen to grab my phone. Leaving him starstruck. 

 

-

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT OFF IM GOING TO KILL YOU." Zayn shouts. I cut it off. What time is it?

I look -more like glare- at my alarm to see it read.

7:00.

Well at least I'm not going to be late.

I roll out of bed and onto the floor, getting up and I half limp walk to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and then washing my face. I take a quick shower. When I'm out I arrange my hair into my usual fringe. When I'm done it's 7:50. I have to get ready. I rush to my closet.

I grab and start to put on my dark blue dress shirt then quickly sliding on some black jeans, and my shoes.

"Zayn!" I shout as I walk out of my bedroom.

"It’s already on the table."

"Thanks." I grab a granola bar and his car keys. I gave him a hug "See you later."

"You too.” And I walk out.  


-

  
Traffic.

Stupid traffic.

I honk my horn. "Come ON!" I yell giving up sitting back in my seat.

Its 8:20. I need to be there at 8:30.

"Finally!" I mutter.

The cars in front of me start to move. Alright I need to make this quick. If I still wanted my job that is.

I park my car. And I jump out. And I run to the building.

_I’m so dead._

"Excuse me, excuse me." I say as I run past people. I rush to the elevators and press level 75. I wait for its seems like eternity.

DING! I rush out of the elevator.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will like to see you in his office." The reception lady says. _Fuck._

Well there went my job and it's only been my first day.

 _‘It's about be your last.’_  My conscious decides to step in and give me negative feedback.

I roll my eyes preparing for whatever Mr. Styles had to say to me.


	3. Chapter Three

I take a deep breath as I open the door. "You wanted to see me Mr Styles?" He looks up. "Sit down Mr Tomlinson" He commands.

I take hesitate steps to his desk and I sit.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Why are you late?" He questions.

 

"Well I was stuck in traffic and-." He interrupts me, "Mr Tomlinson I have a strict policy about my staff, and especially my personal assistant I don't want it to happen again, go to Miss. Jones she will show you your office I have a meeting at 10:00 and I need to you to be there to take notes, we will go over them later, I prefer you to be there early."

Well okay...

"Yes, Sir." I say.

He nods "You are dismissed."

Fuck, well who pissed in his tea.

"Okay." I answer, standing to my way to the door. I feel his eyes on me as I walk out.

I let out a sigh, I can finally breath. I go to the reception lady.

"Do you know a lady that goes by Miss. Jones?”

"Yes, she is right down the hall take a right." She says.

"Thank You." I turn around the corner and a sign says 'Assistant Miss. Jones'. Okay this must be her.

I knock and then hear some shuffling inside the room.

"Come in." I hear a soft voice say.

I open the door.

"Miss. Jones?" She looks up.

"The one and only what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Styles said I should come to you, for you to show me my office?" It sounds more like a question.

"Ah Mr Tomlinson?" She asks.

"The one and only" I reply; copying her words.

She laughs. "Follow me Mr Tomlinson."

"Please call me Louis." I say.

"Louis," She says smiling.

Miss. Jones walks out of her office, and into a different room a few doors down from hers. "This room is yours." She says.

It says, _'Personal Assistant_   _Mr. Tomlinson_.' I give her a small smile and I nod.

"Thank you." She smiles and goes back to her office.  


I walk into  _my_  office. Well damn. I didn't know it had to be this big. I round the table to sit in my chair. Oh my god it's so soft! but only I would point that out I think...

BEEP! I'm dragged out of my thoughts by the intercom. "Mr. Tomlinson?" I know that voice.

"Yes Mr. Styles" I say back.

"Our meeting is in ten minutes I need you to make your way to Room 4135." He says.

"Okay on my way, Sir." And he ends the call. Well goodbye to you too.

 

I open my drawer to see it filled with supplies that I would need I grab a piece of paper and a pen and I make my way to Room 4135.

I enter the room. Jesus this table is long. I take a sit on the far left. And I wait another five minutes...

 

-

  
I hear the door open and about 12 men dressed in suits walk in.

"Who's this?" One of the men say. Mr. Styles is the last one to enter.

"That is my personal assistant Mr. Tomlinson. Please have a seat gentleman."

As the meeting is happening. I'm taking notes on everything I think is important.

I feel like the men are paying attention to me more than the meeting. ‘ _Men’_ I scoff in my head.

But I feel one pair of eyes that seem to be setting me on fire. I look up to see Mr. Styles looking at me. I look down. My cheeks hot.

' _Get it together Louis’_ I say to myself. And I wait another 15 minutes until the meeting is over.

  
-

 

When the meeting is over I return to my office I sit down.

BEEP!

I almost smacked my head against the desk, but I take a deep breath and answer it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Mr. Tomlinson, my office now." and he ends the call. Shit, what was stuck up his ass now? I stand up and make my way to his office shitting myself hopping I'm not in trouble this time.

 

-

 

I give his door a small knock. "Come in" He says. I open the door, and I walk in. "Did you need something Mr. Styles?"  


"Yes, Sit." He demands. I make my way to the chair and sit. "Do you have the notes?" He asked me.

So that's why he called me into his office.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay I will like to see them." He answers back. I hand him my notepad.

His green eyes scan through my notes that I took. "Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Can you book me a table for two at the finest Cafe?" Now he asks question instead of commanding. I give a small smile and nod my head then I walk out.

I walk back to my office and I look up the most "finest cafe" De Rose Cafe. I call them.

"Hello?" A woman speaks into the phone.

"Hi, I would like to book a table for two."

"Yes of course and who for?" The lady asks trying to confirm who name she should put down.

"For Mr. Styles the CEO of Styles Enterprises." I hear her take a sharp intake of breath and I look at the phone in confusion to why she did so suddenly.

"Yes of course." Once she realized I was still on the phone waiting for her to come back to reality of what she heard.

"Thank you." I say and hang up. I press the intercom button to Mr. Styles Office not wasting time to tell him I did what he told me.

"Yes?" His deep voice asks.  _Get it together Louis._

"I just booked you a table for two at the _'Finest Cafe'._ I say, I emphasize the last two words and he lets out a deep chuckle at my attempt. "

“Thank you." He says. The next words surprise me. "Be ready in five Mr. Tomlinson."

What?

"Why?" I question.

"Because I'm taking you out for lunch." and he hangs up.

 _Oh my god_ , he wanted to take me out?! Don't freak out Louis, just stay calm it's only because we need lunch.  


-

  
It’s been five minutes when I hear someone knock on my door. I walk to it and open it. There stands the one and only Mr. Styles.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes" I reply. I grab my things, and we walk out of my office to the elevators. He presses the button and we step in.

As we were going down I can feel some type of pull trying to draw me to him. I take a deep breath. _Calm down Louis just go with it._ I step away from him to the farthest side of the wall. And he looks at me. I suck in a deep breath waiting for his eyes to release me. DING! I withdraw my eyes from him, but I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Lady's first." He says with his hand out, I roll my eyes and step out of the elevator with him following me.

"Miss. Day, Mr. Tomlinson and I are going to lunch for a business meeting we will be back shortly, cancel my meeting, and reschedule it to 3:00." He says to the reception lady I know now her name is Miss. Day.

"Of course, Mr. Styles." She purrs,  _So disgusting._ I look at him, he doesn't seem fazed about her  _trying_ to flirt with him.

"Follow me Mr. Tomlinson." I don't say a word as we walk out outside.

He opens my door for me and I give him a smile, and he gives me a but gorgeous smirk, I'm so glad this seat is here to help me from not falling out of the car. He closes the door, before walking around to get into the car.

 

-

 

"Who are we meeting with?" I ask trying to make small conversation in his car.

"No one." He replies.  _What?_  "Then why did you tell ' _Miss. Day'_ that we were meeting with someone?"

He looks at me, then looks back at the road. A deep chuckle escapes his lips. I let out a breath.

"Well if you really want to know  _Mr. Tomlinson_  I really want to get too know you, I could have; but you left me in the middle of the dance floor." He says.

"You remember that night?" I ask, hoping he didn't still have that image playing in his mind. I thought he would have forgotten about me I mean he could have  _any_ boy or girl he wants.

"Of course, the first night anyone has left me." He tells me, I let out a nervous laugh, running my hand through my hair.

"I’m sorry about that."

"So why did you leave?" He asks, and I look over to him to see his eyes fixated on the road.

"Let's just say my friend isn't a social person when it comes to being in a club." I tell him, and his eyes shoot over to mine for a split second before turning back to the road.

"That was him?" He asks, he tries to cover his face with his left hand trying to hide a laugh.

"What did you know?" I ask him, curious to know how Zayn was brought to his attention.

"Cameras." Is all he says, and I nod in understanding. We soon arrive to the place. He parks his car and I take in the scenery and place in front of me, wow this place is huge. He gets out the car, and I follow after him. He walks around his car, gracefully to my side as we walk into the cafe.

As I was walking I feel him put his hand on my lower back. I intake a sharp breath, looking up at him startled to know why he did that. I think he knows his touch affects me  _a lot_ because I can see him trying to fight off a smile with that knowing smirk of his _._

"Hello, how may I help you?" My thoughts were knocked out of the park as a women's voice interrupted my thought process.

He is the first to answer. "I believe we have a reservation, under Mr. Styles." The lady's eyes look like they are about to pop.

 _Ah she must be the lady I spoke too on the phon_ e.

"Of course! right this way." She says, and if I'm not stupid- hopefully I'm not- I could have sworn her voice dropped to make her sound seductive. I roll my eyes at the sight. This is ridiculous.  She starts to walk to our table. And we follow her.

"Do you have a table more private?" Mr. Styles asks her, and I was about to ask what's wrong with it, but she quickly answers him.

"Yes, I think we do." She tells him, she makes her way around a corner, adding a slight shake to her hips with each step she took, to a staircase no more than six steps.

I try to resist the urge to roll my eyes again at how painfully obvious she was being. She leads us to a table, in an empty corner with no one around.

"Is this alright?" She asks, batting her eyelashes at Mr. Styles.

"Yes." He shortly, barley giving her a glance as he slips her a twenty-dollar bill. She leaves in a huff, and we take a seat.

Five minutes hadn’t passed by when another lady appears.  “What can I start you guys off with?" She asks, glancing up from her notepad and a star struck look takes over her face as she tries to be subtle while checking out Mr. Styles.

 _Not again._ She clears her throat. Giving a small smile. "I would like tea." I say to her she writes that down quickly.

"And for you?" She said looking at Mr. Styles. "I would like coffee with sugar." He says not bothering looking at her. She seems disappointed that he wasn't showing her any attention.

"O-Okay coming right up." She stutters a little, placing her pen down onto the notepad she tucks it away into her apron before she leaves.

"So Mr. Styles-." He cuts me off.

"Harry." He says.

Huh? "Call me Harry."

"Okay... Harry." He gives me a nod of approval.

"You can call me Louis." I say in return. He nods his head once again. "So, Harry, how old are you?" I ask trying to make some conversation.

"Twenty-seven." He tells me. Wow he is young.

"And you took over your… fathers companies?" I ask, assuming it was his father’s company to begin with.

He leans forward placing his arm onto the table. "I guess you can say that, see my dad is starting to ' _grow old_ ' he always tells me." He chuckles at the thought of his father.

He must really love him, not like the books have read where they turn out to hate their father because they didn't want to take over the family business, wanting to leave their life. "What does your mother do?" I ask him, becoming interested in his words.

"She's a writer." He answers simply, not going into much detail about it but that was all I needed to know.

Just as I was about to ask him another question, the waitress appears, making me shut my mouth close "Here you go." She says putting down our drinks.

"Thank you." I tell her, but she doesn't pay attention to me at all

She turns to him, taking him in "What can I get you?" She asks.

“Louis first." He gestures his hand towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

She slowly turns to me, annoyed that he wasn't getting the hints she was throwing "What can I get you?" Her voice not so kind towards me like I was interrupting her time, causing me to laugh.

"I will like for you to fix your attitude and I would  _love_  a lemon cake."

She narrows her eyes at me, and I continue to stare at her like she's grown two heads, but my eyes read off ' _Yeah bitch I went there.'_ She takes down my order with saying anything back to me.

"And you." Turning back to Mr. Sty- I mean Harry. He looks at me amused at what just occurred.

"I will have the same."

She starts to walk away but I call her back and she narrows her eyes at me once more like if killing was legal she would.

"Add your best sandwich to that please." I add in with unapologetic smile to my face.

"Of course." She says, writing it down "Is that all?" I can hear her sarcasm running a marathon and I nod my head at her, deciding not to pay her any more attention. I let out a sigh, obviously annoyed by her presence.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say putting my head down on the table, trying to clear my head. There's a long silence. I look back up to see his eyes on me. "I'm fine really." I try to reassure him.

"How old are you?" He asks the same question I did him a few minutes ago, well good at least he didn't press me on even though I'm sure he figured it out.

"I'm twenty." I tell him, and he seems relieved at my answer, _Why?_ I shake that out of my mind, already knowing why.

"What does your Dad do?" He asks. "My Dad's a lawyer, so I barely get to see him." I say sipping my tea, praying she didn't spit in it or something **.**

"And your Mum?"

“She's a Nurse, So I barely get to see her either." I say sighing, I play with the ring of the glass cup. I get to see my parents it’s just hard for them to make time for me and my brother and my sisters.

"You have any siblings?" I ask.

"Yes, I have 1 older sister, so you can guess I'm the youngest." He tells me he looks down after seeing a spec of something on him, wiping his suit off, it was a small gesture, but it was cute.

I laugh at myself, trying to shake the thought of me calling Harry cute. Soon we fall into silence. "Here you go." Says the waitress. "Can we take this to go, we stayed longer then what we intended too." Harry says.

I look at my watch.

"Of course." She says. "That will be 40.95." She tells us.

"Here." Landon says handing her his card. I gape at him, for just _that?_

He looks at me amused. I shake my head. _Jesus._ She returns with to-go bags and with his card. We stand up and make our way to the door. "Thank you for lunch Mr. Sty- I mean Harry." I say, catching myself from the slip-up.

"You're welcome Louis, now come on back to work." And I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

 

-

 

He parks his car, and he gets out and I follow, getting out of his car with my bags. We make our way into his building.

He opens the door for me. "Thank you." I say, trying to be polite. He just nods.

The reception lady looks like she has come to life, when she spots him.

"Mr. Styles, your meeting is in 15 minutes I reschedule it like you asked." She says.

"Thank you, Miss. Day."

"You're most welcome."

I make my way to the elevator not sure if he is following me, but sure enough when I turn he's right there. I press level 75.

"Thank you for lunch Mr. Styles." I say going back to being formal he looks at me.

"You're welcome Mr. Tomlinson." Ah so he caught me. I shake my head smiling.

And we wait. My heart starts to pick up a little. Curse this elevator. He leans back on the elevator door with one of his hands in his pocket. And he watches me. I can't help but look at him as well.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

_73,74,75 DING!_

The elevator doors open releasing me. I rush out of the elevator and I go to my office, sitting down at my desk.

I put my head in my hands.  


"Mr. Styles." I jump, and I look up to see Mr. Styles standing there. I gulp "Yes?" I ask. "Our meeting starts in five, you should make your way to room 4390." He tells me. He couldn't have said that earlier? And couldn't he just have used the intercom?

"Yes, sir." And he leaves. I grab my notepad and my pen, and make my way to room 4390 and I sit in the far-left side of the table like I did in the last meeting.  


-

  
They enter. And  _he_  is the last to enter. They all take their seats. And I jot down notes as usually.

I’m not really paying attention to them, so I was shocked when Mr. Styles says, "Louis what do you think?" Shit.

"About what sir?" I ask, hoping he will tell me again.

"What do you think about this plan?" He asks me, pointing to the board, I look over it. The plan looks like he is trying to see which one offers the better deal, out of two companies. "Well if you want to use the right  _resources_ I would go with the Brewers Publishing." I say looking down after voicing my opinion to him.

"Okay so does anyone agree with Mr. Tomlinson." I see half of the people raise their hands. I'm pleased.

"Okay then so we will go with the Brewers Publishing. Please contact Mr. Brewers about this and tell him we have a deal, you are dismissed." He says, and everyone stands to leave.

I am the second to last one. "Mr. Tomlinson I would like to see you in my office." He says walking directly to his office.

I sigh,  _what did I do now?_

 

-

  
I walk into his office and he shuts the door.

I take in a deep breath as I wait. "Have a sit Louis." I take a seat and he walks around his big desk and he sits.

"Yes Mr. Styles?" I ask. He sits back in his seat.

"You can call me Harry when we are alone Louis."

"I don’t think that will be a good idea Mr. Styles." I say.

He leans forward resting his head in his hands. "And why not?" He asks amused.

"Well for starters I'm your personal assistant, and I don't think it would be good for the job." I inform him. He sits and stares at me, it seems like forever until I finally realize what he's doing.

He gets up and rounds his table, and he holds his hand out to me, I look at it cautiously, and I hesitantly take it. When I did he yanked my body into his. My body meeting his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for reading, it makes me so happy to know people actually enjoy this story as much as i enjoy it.
> 
> Please remember to leave a kudos if you haven't.


	4. Chapter Four

"Louis." He says. I'm still pressed up against him, my breath quickening.

"Yes?" I say breathlessly. He places his hand in my hair. "Do you honestly think I give a  _fuck_ about what's professional or not?" He asks me.

I shake my head this must be a dream I has to be. "Mr. Sty-." I start but he cuts me off. "Harry."

I take a deep breath. "H-Harry." I stutter his name out, I can't seem to function with me being this close.

He presses me closer if even possible, a sign of approval. "So, do you understand what I'm asking you?" He asks me again.

“I-I don't know." I say back. His hand still in my hair, he pulls it, but not painfully, for me to look at him. His eyes are dark filled with an emotion I don't understand.

"Ah Louis." He says, his eyes lock on my full lips.

My inner self is chanting  _Kiss Me! KISS ME!_  
But my thoughts are shouting:  _Don't do it, DONT._

I'm torn between two things. I need to make a decision, but it doesn't come quick enough. He slowly leans in and everything just seems to disconnect.

My eyes flutter close. I can feel his lips hovering over my lips, waiting for something?

My approval? I don't know but right when he is about seal his lips with mine a knock interrupts us.

"Mr. Styles?" I break away from him hurriedly, a blush makes its way across my cheeks, he looks upset.

"Come in." He says, His tone annoyed.

"Mr. Styles you have one last call to make before we all have to leave. I put them on hold." The reception lady says.

He nods. She looks at me and then him then she leaves. And we're left alone again _._  I take a deep breath. "Is there anything you need Mr. St-Harry." I say.

"No that is all." He says rounding his table and sitting and taking his call. I walk out in a rush and I can feel his eyes on me as I leave.

  
-

  
I walk into my office and I sit in my chair. "What just happened." I say to myself.

I groan, and I put my head in my hands. I suck in a breath and I let it out. "Louis." I hear his voice come on the intercom.

I press the button "Yes?" I ask. "I need you to call this number." I quickly grab my pen and a piece of paper ready to write it down. "Call that number and tell her I need my private jet to go to New York City in two days." He tells me.

_He's leaving?_ I don’t know whether I should be happy or sad about this.  _No Louis you just meet the guy, calm yourself._

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"Oh, and Louis?" I hear his voice, so I remove my hand from disconnecting him.

"Yes?"

"You will be accompanying me." I feel like someone just punched me in my stomach, out of all people me?

_‘You're his assistant dumbass.’_ My inner thoughts reply to me.

"Y-Yes sir."

"You are free to go home now, Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night." He ends the call. I look at the number that he gave me. I'm going to book it tomorrow, I have a lot to think about and I don't want to mess up his- I mean  _our_ flight schedule. I grab my things and I make my way out of my office to the elevators and I press Level 1.

"Wait." I hear someone voice say, thinking they wanted to leave just as much as I do, I hold the elevator. I look up to see Harry.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You dropped your phone in my office." He hands me my phone. I didn't even realize.

"Thank you." I say, kind of embarrassed.

"You're welcome."

"You’re not coming?" I ask.

"No, I have a lot of things to do back in my office besides, I've been distracted."

"Well okay see you tomorrow Mr- Harry." I say. He smiles. The door starts to close again "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Louis." and the doors close on his green eyes.  I lean back against the elevator door. I sigh. All I know is Harry Styles will be the death of me.

 

-

 

I walk into my apartment and I see Zayn in the living room watching a show he always watches. He looks up with his face stuffed with cookies and cream ice cream. He smiles at me.

"So how was work?" He asks. I plop right on the couch next to her. "It was eventful." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting up.

"I think I almost kissed the CEO." I say slightly blushing.

He chokes on his ice cream. "WHAT!" He yells. "How, When?" He keeps yelling.

I look down. "To be honest I really don't know, he wanted me to call him by his first name when were alone, and I refused because that is unprofessional, and I don't know how it happened but, I just ended up in his arms and..."

I look up and he is staring at me.

"Continue." He says looking eager for information.

"And so, he started leaning in I didn't know what to do and it almost happened, but this reception lady walked in." I finish.

"Well I think you like him."

"I don't even know the guy and besides he's my boss." I exclaim.

"Mhm okay Louis." He says getting up.

"I'm telling the truth!" I say following her to the kitchen, he turns towards me.

"Did you want him to kiss you?” I freeze, and he turns back, probably knowing the answer already.

_Did I?_

"Zayn." I whine, not wanting to answer the question.

"Did you?" He presses, putting the ice cream away.

"Fine! I think I did." But I quickly follow up with, "But he is still my boss."

"I think you should go for it even if he is your boss. Fuck being professionalism."

"But what if I don’t want anything to happen?"

"Then tough shit."

I roll my eyes at him, watching as he walked out of the room to go to his.

I gather all of my things needed be to take a shower, stepping into the cold water that soon turns warm I feel my tense muscles relax against running water.

Once I'm done I hop out, wrapping my towel around my waist, I go over to the counter picking up my toothbrush and toothpaste and I brush my teeth for the night.

Walking out I put on my boxers.

I'm about to lay down for the night when I hear my phone go off. No one normally tests me at this time, so I grab my phone in confusion.

_That's weird._ An unknown number appears on the dimly lit screen.

_ you really should put a password on your phone ~Harry.  _

How the fuck did he get my phone number? Then I remember. _That slick bastard._

I text back.

_Well I didn't think I would lose my phone or better yet someone leaving their number in my phone._

I wait a few minutes and then my phone buzzes.

_Harry:_

_ Hmm I don't think I know anyone who would do such a thing. _

I text back.

_I think I know someone who might do 'such a thing' he starts with an H ends with a y._

I wait for two minutes.

_Harry:_

_ I don’t know anyone that goes by those initials, but I will keep my eyes open if I come across with someone who does. _

I sit down on my bed and I can't stop giggling. I reply back.

_Okay you do that while I catch some sleep after all I do have work tomorrow._

I wait for a few minutes and in that time, I get under the covers. My phone buzzes.

_Harry:_

_ You make that sound like a bad thing after all I do get to see my favourite person. _

I feel heat creeping up to my cheeks.

_And who would that be  _I reply _._

_Harry:_

_ Ah I don’t know but he starts with an L and ends with an S. _

A laugh escapes as i reply.

_Really? I don't know anyone with those initials, but I keep my eyes open._ Copying his words. I add.  _Goodnight Mr. Styles._

I know he’s probably glaring or smirking at his phone.

_Harry:_

_ Ah Louis....Goodnight. _

I set my alarm for 7:30 And I doze off my thoughts of Harry Styles.  


-

  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slam my hand against my alarm clock.  _shut the hell up._

I roll out if bed already missing its warmth and I take a quick shower, washing my hair in the process.

I step out of my shower and I dry myself off and I decided to go with my hair in a fringe.

I go into my closet and I pick my outfit. A white button-down sleeve shirt with on undershirt underneath and black pants with my shoes. I check my time and I have thirty minutes to get there on time.

I quickly rush out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Here." Zayn says throwing my keys to me.

"Thank you." I thank him, grabbing my phone, my bag and I'm off.

"Have a great day at work!" He yells to me, before I could shut the door.

"You too!" I say back.

Walking over to my car I get in, don't need my GPS because I already know how to get there.

I grab my AUX cord, playing music instead of listening to the running traffic that I know I'm going to have to deal with.  


-

 

I pull up to the building and I have 5 minutes to get into the building, I enter the building and I head to the elevators and I press Level 75.  _DING!_

I walk out of the elevator and into my office and I work on the task at hand; to book his- I mean  _our_ trip to New York City.

"Mr. Styles?"

"Yes?" He answers, I don't think I'm going to get use to his voice.

_"_ Mr. Styles it's Mr. Tomlinson, I was calling you to tell you that I booked our flights to New York City." I correct myself at the last minute.

"Of course, thank you Mr. Tomlinson."

"Okay I'll leave you to your work." I say about to remove my hand from the intercom button.

"Mr. Tomlinson."

"Yes?"

"I would like coffee, Black and two sugars."

"Yes Sir."

He hangs up. I get up from my sit and I make my way to the reception lady.

"Could you point the way to where the break room is?" I ask.

"Yes. Take a left and continue down." She instructs.

"Thank you."

I take a left and I continue down into I see a label  _Lounge._ I open the door, seeing a coffee machine and I make my way towards it.

I begin making his coffee. Black with two sugars, right?  I think so, hearing a noise and I turn sharply and I am meet with brown eyes. "Oh my god, you scared me!" I say putting my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry." He exclaims, his eyes widen.

"It’s okay." I say.

"Are you new here?" He asks me.

"Yes, I am I'm Mr. Styles P.A, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Niall, Yours?" Niall asks.

"Louis." I say smiling to him.

"Well I better get going I have to give the boss his coffee. It was great meeting you, see you around."

"You too."

I make my way out of the room and I make my way to his office and I give a knock.

"Come In." I hear his voice. Opening the door, I walk into his office.

_Luck better be on my side, and if not, I'm suing._

I enter his office and papers are spread across his desk and his fingers are in his hair. I walk to his desk and I sit his coffee down on the desk.

"Sir." He looks up, it’s like he didn't hear me come in.

"Thank You Louis."

"Is that all sir?" I ask. Hoping he says yes, but of course, that goes against my wishes.

"No, have a seat Louis." He commands.

_What now?_  I sit.

"Could you go through these files for me, while I sort the rest of this out?" He asks.

I reach my hand towards his desk the same time he did and our hands touch, it would be so cliché if I said I felt sparks, but I did.

I pull away and he looks at me with a confused facial expression, he hands me the file. I take it and this time I successfully don't touch his hand.

I open it and the files are all over the place nowhere near.

I start with the titles, putting them in order. I suddenly feel like someone is watching me, I look up and Harry is staring at me. I quickly look back down, and suck in a deep breath.  _Focus Louis_.

I label his files for him and when I'm done I look up to see him walk around his desk and sit on top of his desk with his arms folded.

I close the folder and look at him. "Is there something you need Mr. Styles?" I ask. _Please_ _say coffee so I can leave._

"Louis." He says my name in warning and I look at him confused as to what the hell I did.

"Yes?" I ask confused.

"Are we alone?" I look around the room and I look back at him, he's eyes now amused that I looked around the room.

"I  _think_ we are, unless you have cameras that I don't know about." I say, looking around.

He chuckles. I'm glad that I amuse him. I let out a little laugh.

"That's a lovely sound." He says his head tilting to the side slightly.

_Yeah, he is definitely going to be the death of me._

"My laugh?" I question.

"Yes." He murmurs.

I burst out laughing, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

"What?" His tone playful. I guess he really does like my laugh. I mean I think I sound terrible, but I guess not.

"Nothing." I say wiping my eyes.

Then everything just seems to go in slow motion one minute I'm sitting, then the next I'm in his arms.  _How in the..._

He looks at me, his right hand resting against my cheek, softly running his thumb against it as he stared at me.

  
"So, Louis are you looking forward to our trip."

"Um yeah I-I guess I mean yes." I stutter. _Why am I such a mess around him._

"That's great." His tone a little bit husky. I take a deep breath. "A business trip, right?" I ask.

I can feel his eyes on my lips "Of course." He says. I pull away from him, disappointment floods his face

"Is that all you need Mr. Sty- I mean Harry?" I ask.

I could have sworn I heard  _you_  but then again, I might be imagining things.

"No Louis." I lick my lips and I swear his eyes turned darker than they were before. He takes a step towards me but there was a knock on the door. I let out a breath.  _Thank you._

He looks pissed.  
"Come in."

Niall walks in, he looks at me and smiles and I smile back.

"Mr. Styles there is a woman waiting for you, she said she needs to talk to you." Niall says.

"Send her in." He says.

I take that as my cue to leave so I do. I make my way back to my office, my mind stuck on wanting to know who the woman is, I don't know why I care but I do.  


-

  
A few minutes later shouting erupts through the walls of my office. I quickly rush out of my office and I see other people doing the same thing.  _What the fuck is going on?_  I follow the sound and it's coming from Mr. Styles office.  
I open the door and I see the lady yelling.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE." The woman yells, pointing a finger at him.

"I THINK I CAN TALK TO YOU HOWEVER THE FUCK I WANT, GET OUT  MY OFFICE!" Harry yells back.

_Shit_.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU. YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO ME!" She yells.

Well now he looks pissed.

"I don't have to listento you  _Mother_." Her face looks in pain when he said her namewith emphasis. "Now get the fuck out my office."

The woman is his mother. She huffs and grabs her purse and she makes her way to leave her eyes locking with mine.

"I'm sorry." She says- for what exactly I do not know- and she walks out.

I look back at Harry, his back to me. I shut the door and I take cautious steps toward him.

"Harry?" I say touching his shoulder. He sucks in a deep breath. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"No, I'm not."

I wait for him to elaborate about what happened, but it seems like he doesn't want to talk about it, so I let it be.

"It’s going to be okay." I say, and I rest my hand on his arm.

I was about to walk out but his hand grabs mine.

He pulled me back to him sharply, my breath caught in my throat as he smashes his lips into mine.


	5. Chapter Five

His lips are rough but just soft enough to kiss. His lips move against mine, but I don't know how to respond to this.

I have never been kissed like this before. When I was to kiss my past boyfriend’s, I’d have never felt like this before. 

I decided to kiss him back, even though this might be the best mistake I have ever made.

He presses me closer and I gasp at the contact, giving him access to enter my mouth.

He kisses me like I'm the last bottle of water left on earth. I bite down on his bottom lip and I pull slightly back, causing a groan from him, and he presses me closer if possible, his hand slides into my hair and the other on my waist, and I let my hands move to where they want to be.

I move my hands around his neck and my hands go into his hair and I hesitantly pull on it, causing another groan from him. I feel my shirt raising a little and his thumb comes in contact with my skin.

I'm smiling in the inside knowing I can make him feel this way. He pulls his lips from mine his lips hovering he whispers, "Louis." Causing me to snap me out of my trance and back to reality,  _what the fuck am I doing?_

I pull back roughly out of his arms, stumbling into the desk.

I look up and I see his eyes filled with lust and shock mixed together. I put my hands in my hair and I take a deep breath.  _what did I just do?_

He takes a step towards me "Louis." He breathes.

I stay quiet and he takes another step towards me and I take a step away from him.

No this can't be happening!

"What did I just do?" I mumble to myself.

"I have to go." I tell him, making my way to leave his office, but he grabs my wrist carefully. "Louis." He says his eyes pleading with me.

"H-Harry don't." I say pulling my hand away, walking out of his office and quickly rush to my office and I sit down in my chair and I put my head in my hands.

_What did I just do?_

I stay there for a few minutes, comprehending everything that just happened.

I hear a knock on my door and my heart picks up,  _can’t he leave me alone?_  I walk to my door and I open it seeing Niall there. I release a quick breath.

"Yes?" I say to Niall.

"Um Mr. Styles wanted to let you know that you two will be leaving for New York in 12 hours so he said you are free to go home and pack and get some rest."  
_Oh thank go_ d.

I give him a small smile. "Thank you, Niall."

"Are you okay?" He asks me.  _if only you knew._

"Yeah I'm fine it’s just a busy day." I say to him.

He nods.

"Okay let me know if you need anything else." He says. I nod my head and I shut my door when he walked away.

  
-

  
I gather my things and I lock my office door and I make my way to the elevator, but I stop in my tracks.

I see Mr. Styles- I mean Harry- talking to Niall about something and I try to walk pass them quickly without being noticed but of course that doesn't go my way.

"Louis?" I hear Niall call my name.  _shit._  
I turn around and look at him.

"Yes?" I ask Niall.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you guys on the New York trip I have some family members there and I would love to visit them."

_That's fine by me._

"Of course. But will you be going out to meetings and events with us?" I ask. Then I hear his voice.

"Depending on the meeting or the event Mr. Tomlinson." He tells me

I lock eyes with him.

"Of course,  _Mr. Styles."_

I turn back to Niall who is giving me a confused look.

"Is there anything I can get you, or you?" I ask the both of them.

Niall smiles. "No." He responds, I didn't hear his answer, but I can tell he is debating something, and I don't want to find out. I turn to continue to the elevator.

"Yes, there is actually." He says.

_Damn._

Turning back to him I don't say anything, telling him that he can continue on whatever he needed from me.

"My office now." He orders, and he turns and walks toward his office. I give Niall a small nod and I follow him into his office.  
I close his door and I look at him.

"What do you need?" I ask staying by the door, in case I needed a escape route.

"Louis..." He starts by saying my name, and I don't like how I like how my name rolls of his tongue.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." He states out.

I look around confused "About what? The trip?" I ask, playing dumb.

"No, what happened earlier." He reminds me.

"And what happened earlier?" I ask, still trying to play it off, I'm making this more awkward then it needed to be.

He slowly takes steps toward me.  _No! Stay right there._

He reaches me, and he looks amused and pissed at my attempt to play like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do you need to me to show you what happened earlier?" He says, he brings his hand to my cheek caressing it. "No, I think I remember." I tell him. "But it can't happen again."

"And why not?" He asks. I give him a little scowl; does he not understand how bad this is? Is he honestly this stupid? I cover his hand with mine and I remove it from my face even though I denied that I liked it.

"For starters, you're my boss and we can't continue anything because people will grow suspicious and I don't want them to  _thin_ _k_ I got this job because of that." I state out to him.

He looks like he isn't paying attention to anything I am saying, but he sighs.

"Louis." He starts, "Didn't I say I don't give a fuck about what people think?"

"That's the problem I  _car_ _e_. Why are you so interested in me?!" I blunt out. "You can have any-fucking-one you want but you kissed me?!" and I quickly close my mouth, at what I just said.

He closes the distance between us, so there no room for space between us, causing me to release a gasp.

"Louis you're different." He says touching my cheek.

I scoff, moving around him. I'm not that gullible, even though I've read too many books.

"I bet you use that all the time, don't you?" I ask him, I didn't want to be treated like some toy he could play with and put down whenever he felt like he was done.

He shakes his head "I don't, I don't know how to explain this to you. But you are different. You are the only boy I have ever met that hasn't tried to  _forc_ e themselves on me, you are out-going, and I like that about you. You speak what's in your mind and I admire that about you." He says.

"But we can't do this." I say softly playing with my fingers.

He comes closer again, touching my cheek. "Go on a date with me Louis." He tells me softly. I sigh. "Harry."  _Why isn't he understanding_.

I pull his hand away from my face holding it and I look up at him. He eyes pleading with mine.

"I have to go." I say. And I pull away from him and I make my way to the door. My hand hovering over the handle; debating.

I sigh, and I open the door walking out. I go to the elevator and press the button. I step in, turning around I see him leaning on his door looking at me.

And the elevator doors close, leaving me to think.

 

-

 

I open my apartment door, and I press my head to the door.  _Why me?_  I groan, and I walk to my room. I step out my shoes  _Thank you._

I go into my closet and I pull out my two suitcases, I open the first one and I wonder what I should pack for this trip. I mean its  _New York out of all places._

I pack six business outfits, adding in two pairs of swimming togs. I go into my bathroom grabbing my toothbrush and mouthwash. And I put them in my suitcases. I do a mental check for everything that's needed.

I sit on the floor, finally letting myself think about what has happened today.  _Why did he kiss me? Why did I like it? This can't happen I mean he's my boss. By why do I want to go on a date with him?_ I sigh throwing my head back against my closet wall.  _Why me?_  I question again.

My phone starts buzzing, and I stand. I grab my phone out of my bag and I check who it is.

_Harry:_

_ Hope you get a good night’s rest. _

_Me:_

_ Thank you. you too, oh when do I have to meet you? _

Two minutes later.

_Harry:_

_ I'll be picking you up at 5:30 our plane is scheduled to leave at 6:15. _

Well at least I can sleep well.

_Me:_

_ And how do you know where I live? Are you stalking me? And what about Niall? _

_Harry:_

_ Three questions. 1. you're my P.A I think I should know where I can find you. 2. I don't think I am Louis. 3. Adaline is meeting us at the airport. _   


_Me:_

_ Okay. I'm going to go bed and get my beauty sleep. Something you need as well I’m assuming. _

I put my phone down and I zip up my suitcases.  
I hear my phone buzz.

_Harry:_  
_You don't need it. But I'm assuming you want to stay that way, as for me I think I look handsome._

My mouth drops open. Is he flirting or just stating it.

_Me:_

_ Keep dreaming, but anyways I have to go to sleep Mr. Styles. _

_Harry:_  
_Louis_...  _Have a good night. I'll be there at 5:30._

_Me:_

_ Goodnight Harry. _

_Harry:_  
_Goodnight Louis._

My stomach growls. Well I guess I didn't eat dinner.

I go and take a quick shower. And I make my way to the kitchen. I make a sandwich with some chips and pour myself some juice.

Once I finished I go back to my room and I wonder where Zayn is.

I text him and he replies.  
_Stuck at the office. I have to finish some papers for this magazine._

_ Okay Stay Safe. _

_ Thank you. _

I hop into bed. 

I set my alarm for 5:15 so I have at least 15 minutes to get ready. And I drift off to sleep.

 

-

  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groan. I slap my hand down missing it the first then I finally hear it shut off after my third attempt to shut it up. I roll out of bed, sitting there for a minute trying to wake up.

I go into my bathroom and my hair looks like a bird’s nest. Its takes 10 minutes to get it to look at least decent.

I make my way to my closet and I decide to wear a black t-shirt, a jacket, sweatpants and my vans.

I look at my phone and 5:26 is showing on the screen.

I have four minutes to wait.

I grab my two suitcases almost dragging them along.

I leave Zayn a note since I know he's probably tired.

Then I hear a quiet knock. I peek through my peep hole to see it's him, taking a quick deep breath. I quickly pull the door open.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I reply.

I can feel his eyes travelling around my body and I don't complain; I'm doing the same thing.

"I'll be right back." I say.

And I grab my suitcases that were sitting by the door.

I close and lock the door before turning back to face him. I swear I almost melted.  _Does he not know what personal space is?_

He reaches for something, but my eyes are on him.

He chuckles. "Let me." He says taking my suitcases.I let out a breath, so that's what he was reaching for.

I walk behind him as he walks to his car.

He puts my suitcases in the trunk. His driver opens my door and I give a small smile to him. Harry slips in on the other side.

Once we start to depart to go to the airport, we are met with silence.

I clear my voice. "Are we flying private or public?" I ask. Trying to make some sort of conversation.

He looks at me confusingly before drawing out the word "Private." He says studying my reaction. I mentally want to slap my forehead, well of course Louis you should know, some way to make up conversation.

"Does Niall know where to meet us?" I ask.

"Yes."

"And that is…” I press. He gives a small chuckle.  
"At gate 201 where my private jet is waiting." He says.

"Now was that so hard." I tease.

He gives a smirk. And I feel my face warm up and I look down hopefully he didn't see it. Then I feel him move over and his hand moves to my hair playing with my curls. He moves my hair away from my face.  
"Don't hide." He says softly. I lean my head into his touch and he closes the distance between us.

"Louis." He says my name almost in a hush whisper I'm not even sure he called my name. I look up at him.

"Say yes." He says. I look at him confused. Then I realize what he is asking.

"Harry." I sigh, softly pulling his hand away from my face. I play with his ring clad fingers debating on what I want.

"Just think about it, okay?" He asks me. I shake my head no playfully.

"Stubborn." He says, and I look at him to see him smirking.

"Sir we're here." The driver tells us.

"Thank you, Marcus." He thanks Marcus the driver.

Marcus steps out of the car making his way around pulling open Harry’s door.

He steps out and makes his way around the me opening my door. I give a small ‘Thank you’ as I step out. Marcus sets our luggage next to us, And Harry gives him a small nod.

We make our way to Gate 201 where is plane is being held and I spot Niall due to him pacing back and forth.

"What took you guys so long?" He asks. I look at my phone to look at the time its 6:10. I give a small laugh. How long was he waiting.

"Niall its only 6:10."

"I know I just feel like I've been waiting here for ages. "

We start making our way to the plane and the lady we pass is staring at Harry, of course. I clear my throat and the lady glares at me like I interrupted something, but I was trying to clear my voice to speak properly.

"Have a nice flight." She says but only to Harry, before he could reply I answer.

"Oh, thank you we will." I say sweetly. I cut my eyes to Harry who is looking at me with amusement.  I give a small shrug not knowing what I did.

We aboard the plane and we put our luggage away and we sit.

" _Enjoy your flight."_ The intercom comes on.

Hopefully.


End file.
